Be Still
by MyLoveLivesInForks
Summary: This is a Twilight inspired story. Mandarin is captured on her wedding day by a carzy limo driver, who thinks he'll live for another hundred years. This is the beginning of her new life


My Wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of old life, and the happiest day of my new one.

Not the end of both...

Dec 15th 1923

Canada.

The brisk winter chill curled under the skirt of my wedding dress and caressed my body. I tried to hold back my shivers, but the freezing air was to cold.

The limo to pick me up was late... my luck. So I was stuck outside my mother-in-laws house waiting. My foot tapped impatiently against the side walk.

I had told them to leave, saying the limo would be here any minute…boy was I wrong.

After ten minutes I could see the outline of a sleek black limo approaching the house. My heart fluttered in my chest as my whole body realised there was no turning back now.

As the limo parked out front, I said quick good-byes to my old life as I knew it and stepped into the large warm vehicle. "Sorry for the delay miss, traffic" the limo driver explained. "Hope you didn't have to wait out there long, it's bloody freezing".

"Not long" I lied. He was obviously sorry, no point in making him feel worse. "To Saint Elizabeth church right"? He confirmed. I nodded slowly, while I sunk deep into my seat.

I couldn't help but look down at my engagement ring. It really was beautiful. A white gold band, with small diamonds placed into it. Then in the middle was a large, beautiful diamond. I was so lost into my day dream that I was ignoring the feeling of being watched. I looked up to see the limo driver starring daggers at me through the rear view mirror. The look was pure disgust and I flinched away from it. I looked back down at my ring, trying to fight the urge to look back up at him. But I lost and my gaze veered up to him again. His dark eyes were plastered on the road now, strained like he was trying very hard to not let them look anywhere else. His body was hunched over the wheel and his arms were fully extended, like he was trying to push his body as far as possible into his seat. The guy's knuckles were white as gripped on the wheel for dear life. His whole body was stiff. "_What's wrong with him he was so pleasant a minute ago?" _

"Excuse me?" I couldn't help myself but ask.

"What?" his voice sounded bored and uninterested. "Well I was just wondering is there something the matter" I questioned with extreme caution. I had to admit I was more than just a little afraid. "Yeah lady there is, because I was just wondering to myself if I should kill you or not" his voice still sounded bored as he talked about my death. "You can't be serious?" my voice cracked. He did answer; he just looked at me again with disgust through his mirror. Then I heard the sound of the door locks click into place. I looked over to see that they had sunken into the door. My heart was racing, and tears were stinging at my eyes. I grabbed on to the door handle and jiggled it with as much force I could muster up. Nothing. "W-why" I stuttered. My bottom lip was trembling. "That's another thing I was wondering. Why the Hell do I want to kill you? I guess I just do…" he shrugged like it was nothing. I wanted to scream, to lash out but I was frozen. I did manage to look out the window and see the church fly by. We were going so fast.

Trees whipped by as the limo gained speed, it just kept getting faster. The forest neared as we made our way out of the city limits. The sign "Say Far Well to Toronto" raced by. I was barely able to make out the words. "Where are we going" I whispered. My hands shook as they still gripped the door handle. "I DON'T KNOW SO SHUT UP" he lashed out at me. I curled up into ball, bringing my knees to my chest. "Please, please don't, I-I don't want to die" my voice was weak, and almost inaudible, but he heard. "Well of course _you_ don't, but some of us aren't as lucky as you who get to" his voice was husky. "I don't understand"

"Well guess what neither do I!" He whipped his head around to stare at me. His eyes turned a midnight black as the bore into mine. "THAN DON'T KILL ME!" I was surprise by my own voice, it made me jump. He didn't respond he just glared at me.

"What's your name?" he questioned out of no where.

"What"?

"I '.Name?" He spit out each word, through clenched teeth.

"What does it matter?" I grumbled. I heard him softly chuckle at that. "Why does it matter" he whispered so low, I don't think he meant for me to hear. "What's you name" he repeated, his eyes never left me. "What's yours?" if I lived through this I wanted a name. "David Onley"

"Mandarin" was all I said. He looked at me puzzled, "Mandarin" his voice was mocking. "After the stone you jackass" I snapped at him. "My mother's favourite" I whispered. Tears stung at my eyes as I realised I would never see her again. The limo swerved dramatically to the right before readjusting itself again. A bloodcurdling scream ripped out of my throat as terror seized me. Was that how he was going to kill me? Crash us into a tree at hundred and twenty miles an hour?

"What the hell?"

"I can't kill yea if you acting normal, or than I would just feel guilty for the next hundred years" he chuckled, darkly to himself. "N-n-next hundred years?" this guy is insane. "Now if I told you I would have to kill you". I was stunned, and I wasn't planning on asking anymore questions.

I finally took a good look at David. He had thick, light brown hair that just came down over his eyes. His face was chiselled to perfection. He was gorgeous, perfect, stunning, beautiful, and handsome. He couldn't have been more than a year or two older than me. I'm only nineteen and I was supposed to marry my high school sweetheart. But now I was trapped in a car with a lunatic, who thought he was going to live for another hundred years. Tears spilled over my eyes. "_I was going to get married, I was going be happy"_. David looked at me through his mirror again. His eyes had a hard outer shell surrounding them, but inside they held some hint of softness to them.

"Stop crying" he ordered me. But I couldn't make the water works stop. The sobs started to come down harder. "I-I-I Cannnnn't" my words were weak but forced. "SHUT UP"! He yelled. But the tears just kept falling, pouring out and streaking my cheeks. My chest hurt with each heave. My ears were ringing while my head spun in circles. Then in a sudden jolt the car stop and my body crashed against the passenger seat. My head smashed against the head rest. My head had a pulse and with each one came horrid pain. I heard a door slam but I wasn't fully aware what was going on. All I could think about was the pain in my head and in my heart. I could only think about how scared I was, how I was going to die today. I tried to hide on the floor of the limo, in between the seats.

Arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me out of the limo with hardly any effort. I weakly struggled in his iron grip. I heard the snap of my heel break against his shin but he didn't even break stride. David dragged me into the woods, with each step we got deeper and deeper into the woods. I wanted to scream but my throat was dry. My body was thrown to the ground like a child's rag doll. I curled into myself, holding my knees to my chest. The sobs just kept coming. My dress was ruined, covered in dirt and mud. My hair had fallen out of the stiff bun it was tightly rapped in. I could see my strawberry blonde hair hanging over each of my shoulders. "I said stop crying" he brutishly commanded. "Like I said I can't" I wailed. The forest was silent's after that, except for my heavy breathing. David just started down at me, like I was the scum on the bottom of his shoe. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME"! I couldn't handle this anymore. "GOD, I DON'T KNOW!" he threw his hands in the air in exasperation. He rubbed his elbow, in a nervous habit.

"Mandarin"

"WHAT" I snapped. I hadn't been paying attention to where he was. So when I turned to glare at him, I found out he was so close. His beautiful face was right in front of mine. His dark eyes bore into me, seeping into my core. "I'm sorry" his voice was low and dark. Then so fast I couldn't react, he bit down on my shoulder. I could feel his sharp teeth sinking into my skin, going deeper and deeper in me. Pain suddenly ripped through me, causing each fraction of my body to convulse with pain. I heard a scream come from somewhere; my eyes quickly darted all around the surrounding area looking for the source. Then I realised that it was coming from me… 


End file.
